


Temper, Temper, Temper

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Modern school, School, Team 7 - Freeform, moden au, slight sasusaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: Sakura gets called to the Principal's Office (Modern AU, Slight SasuSaku, Mostly TEAM 7 Friendship post)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Temper, Temper, Temper

SAKURA HARUNO, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE. I REPEAT, SAKURA HARUNO, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE, THAT IS ALL

Sakura looked at her sensei, Iruka whom didn’t even raise his eyes from his work, waved at her to go. Everyone else in the class, oohed and awed behind their books. It was study period, and people were preparing for the big final coming up next week. She began to feel her palms sweat, while she walked down the hallway, her mind racing with what could she have possibly done. 

She was a straight A student, number 3 in the class, just behind Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara. Sakura never talked back to teachers, always made sure to raise her hand before speaking. She couldn’t fathom it was good news, or else Iruka Sensei would have told her before the downtime. 

When she arrived, she heard shouting coming from the room, mostly Naruto’s voice. Sakura knocked, wondering what she had to do with that knucklehead. 

“Come In!” She heard Lady Tsunade call out. Taking a step in, she was slightly shocked to see both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki standing up against the wall. A man in his fifties with long white hair, was sitting in front of Naruto. In front of Sasuke was someone who looked like an older sibling. On the other side, she saw a pair of parents glaring at the two boys with one in between them that had bandages and a black eye. She recognized him as the one who pushed her two days ago. She would have fallen down a flight a stairs had Sasuke not caught her. 

“You wanted to see me, Lady Tsunade?” 

“Sakura, the Nohara’s here are saying that Sasuke and Naruto beat up their son,  _ unprovoked.  _ They claim it violates the schools policy and they should be expelled.” With that last word, both Naruto and Sasuke had visual reactions. 

“That’s bull-”    
  


“Naruto!” The older man snapped. She watched for the first time, that the class clown actually restrained himself. 

“They claim, they were merely trying to protect you. I am just trying to figure out what happened.” Lady Tsunade waved her hand forward. “Please, do you know anything about the incident I’m speaking of.” 

“Yes.” Sakura nodded, wringing her hands together. “Sasuke and Naruto saved me. They were coming over from the soccer field after they heard him yelling all the way from the bleachers. When I finally tired to end the conversation he pushed me. I almost fell down a flight of stairs. Sasuke caught me before I fully fell. It just all escalated from there.” 

“Why would he push you?” Lady Tsunade asked. 

“I told him I didn’t want to go out with him.” 

“Lies! My son would never hurt a woman.” His mother yelled. She stood up pointing a finger at her. “He would never pick a fight over a girl, especially not one as ugly as you.” Sakura was stunned at the verbal slap. 

“The only girl who is ugly here is you.” Sasuke spat out, leaning against the wall. 

“Why I never! Is this how you raise your brother Itachi? Your mother would be ashamed if she had-” Itachi, reached out, blocking his brother from taking another step forward. With a simple push back, Sasuke went back to leaning against the wall, his hands crossed over his chest. Itachi never lost his smile, merely turning his eyes to the woman in question. 

“I’m afraid I would have to disagree with you. My mother would be proud of the man her son is becoming. As for his statement, I would have to agree with him on that.” 

“I think everyone here would agree with that.” The white haired man spoke out, earning a glare from the principal. There was almost a silent communication between them, before she spoke again. 

“Mrs. Nohara, Sakura is number 3 in her class, and in the top 10 out of the entire school.” 

“Her intelligence doesn’t mean anything.” Mr. Nohara spoke, turning his gaze to the pink haired girl. 

“She is intelligent, so she understands what telling a lie like this means.” 

“She looks more like a delinquent. I didn’t think you let kids with dyed hair come to school looking like that. She’s probably lying for her friends, they look even worse.” Mr.s Nohara spoke, keeping her head held high. With that Sakura let out a rather heavy sigh, earning everyone’s attention. Lady Tsunade had seen her temper before, knowing her family quite well and knew that Sakura only kept it under control whenever she was at school. 

“Look here,  _ Lady _ , I’m not  _ friends  _ with these two. I know them because we have been in the same grade level, schools, and classes since Primary. Naruto Uzumaki is one of the dumbest kids that go here. I’ve even tutored him and the kid is hopeless when it comes to math and science, but he is outspoken and is stead fast in his beliefs. And everyone in this school, and I mean everyone, knows that the only guy I would even consider dating is Sasuke Uchiha who won’t even give me the time of day due to this fact. I didn’t even know he knew my name at all till two days when your  _ precious son  _ decided that No wasn’t a good enough answer for him. Till then, he only ever called me annoying. Also the hair is genetic. It’s a mutation in the red hair gene, which is where my namesake comes from.” Crossing her arms, she took in a deep breath, glaring at them. “And for the record, if we were off school property and he put his hands on me, I would have punched him the face, but I know school policy, I run the student council. Ask Naruto, he gets detention more from me then the teachers.” With that, she looked back at the principal. “I have final exams coming up, and unlike some prodigy’s-” She shot a glance at Sasuke, before turning a glare to the Nohara’s. “I actually have to study in order to pass it.” Tsunade, bit the inside of her cheeks to keep the grin from spreading. 

“Thank you Sakura, that is all.” With a flick of her hair, Sakura turned and left the office. Once she got down the hall, she put her head in hands, kicking herself of letting her temper out. 

_______

Sakura was sitting outside for lunch. She mostly kept to herself, her only friend Ino, was at boarding school in New Zealand. Ever since she moved, she hasn’t really gotten close to anyone since. There were a couple of stares and looks, but she ignored them, reading through the text book. 

A tray was slammed down in front of her and a paper bag landing next to her. Naruto Uzumaki followed the bag, smiling at her, while Sasuke Uchiha sat across from her, picking up his bowl of rice. 

“Hey Sakura! That doesn’t look like much of a lunch.” He nodded to her bag of chips and apple. 

“I’m on a diet-” Pulling out his sandwich, he tore off a piece of it, placing it in front of her. Naruto nodded to Sasuke, who handed over his jello cup. 

“You’re already skinny enough. You need food in order to pass the finals next week.” Sakura looked between the two of them, slightly startled. People where whispering and looking, wondering why the two most wanted boys were sitting with her. 

“Sorry, I’m confused whats going on?” Sakura looked shocked. Naruto smiled, taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

“We’re eating.” Sasuke spoke before eating some of his rice. 

“With me?”

“His idea.” He nodded to the blonde. 

“You don’t mind do you?” 

“No..it’s just...I thought I was annoying.” She said more to Sasuke, who paused his movements. 

“You’re still annoying...just less.” 

“Besides, your temper is really cute.” Naruto joked with her. Sakura’s cheeks grew red. 

“Yah!” She yelled at him, startled. Naruto started to laugh, elbowing her. She jostled him back, taking a bite out of part of the sandwich. Smiling into the food. Naruto looked at his friend, who was gazing her from his under his hair. A small upturn of his lips, knowing his assumption of yesterday was right. 


End file.
